


Felix Cooper of Terra: The Negotiator

by EveWillows33112



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alien/Human Romance, Aliens, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Heterosexual relationships, Interspecies Romance, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Romance, prototype - Freeform, sci fi, will change tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: Felix Cooper was not an average twenty-four-year-old man. Brought up in a home with no father, a mother who was psychologically ill, and a brother who despises him, Felix made his own way. A prodigy at a young age, he went to a prestigious school and graduated high honors. He joined the FBI and became it's leading negotiator at a very young age. It was his nearly flawless record that drew the attention of Dr. Simon Miller, a former negotiator for the Intergalactic Council and head of the mysterious Sector 10, who has found himself getting too old to go traipsing around the galaxy. Ever the pessimist Felix reluctantly accepted the offer and was swept away by Dr. Miller to a top-secret location where he would do his training. What misadventures await him when non-believer Felix finds himself in the middle of an intergalactic dispute? Read and find out





	Felix Cooper of Terra: The Negotiator

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is seriously a prototype and to try my hand at writing sci-fi. I would really appreciate some creative feedback so I can get better at it. It's not perfect, but I would like to try something else other than fantasy (castles, swords, and dragons). I'm actually an active UFO watcher, conspiracy theorist, and a huge believer. So a lot of the stuff here comes from my research and own theories.
> 
> If anyone has any feedback or creative ideas for what I can do that would be much appreciated. I had tried writing this several times and this is the first time I've been proud of how the prologue turned out. Please don't be too hard, I can take criticism but don't outright bash me please.   
> Thanks guys,  
> Evie

Application Of Recruitment

Name: Cooper, Felix Xavier Age: 24 Date of Birth: 01/01/1993

Blood-type: O Negative Hair: Brown Eyes: Green

Height: 5’3” Weight: 150 lbs

Address: 1441 Cherry Circle, Virginia Current Occupation: Negotiator, FBI

Planet: Earth Species: Human

Agent Representing Recruit: Dr. Simon Miller, Division 10

Skills: Patience, Compassion, Charismatic, Driven, Persistent. A natural silver tongue and with a dash of manipulative behaviors that seem to serve him well.

Station: Area 51, Atlantis New Occupation: Intergalactic Negotiator

Notes: Mr. Cooper is an intelligent young man, one might say a genius in his own right. He comes from a humble family, mother deceased, father unknown, one brother that has been estranged from him for the last two years. He graduated top of his class, in all topics. He’s small in stature, but not in heart. I’ve personally seen him in action with a gunman in Miami, he talked him down as well as saving all twenty hostages. There is only one case of loss of life in his career which was sadly his own mother over two years ago. He threw himself into his work and even had opportunities to sit down during some UN meetings and has managed to prevent wars all over the globe. In my opinion, Felix Xavier Cooper is the perfect candidate for the new negotiator. 

The Director looked at the application with a scrutinizing stare, pink eyes glanced up over rectangular thin framed glasses. The man sitting at the desk smiled at her brightly both hands folded primly on the top of the amber orb on his cane, blue eyes bright and full of anticipation. A sigh left black lips and she closed the file. “Alright Simon, what’s going on in your head of yours that you would recruit someone so young?” She asked folding her black scaly hands under her chin. The older man chuckled to himself tapping his cane against the floor. 

“He may be young, but with youth comes fresh ideas. Innovative ideas. Creativity. Which if you haven’t noticed Xenon has become very rare when we hire the older more experienced agents. Stars know I’m guilty of it, however, young Mr. Cooper could be exactly what we’re looking for now that the Xantarians are threatening complete galactic war against not only us but five other galaxies.” 

The director sighed again and shook her head. She looked at her colleague tiredly before standing up and going to her window. “Blinds up,” she said coolly. She looked over the glittering underground city she’d called home for the last fifty years. “Alright Simon, bring him in.”

“I thank you for your kind consideration Madame Director,” Simon said rising with a groan. “I’ll head out on the first shuttle to Virginia.”

“Simon, just remember if he doesn’t work out he can never know we exist. I guess what I’m trying to say…”

“Xenon,” Simon laughed dryly, “I know not to get my hopes up, but I have a good feeling about this boy. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be off, try not to blow us all up in my absence.”  
They remained silent while Simon left the office with a hiss of the door behind him. Xenon sighed and hung her head.

“Stars, you better be right Simon, we can’t afford another tragedy,” she whispered. 

2330, 1441 Cherry Circle, Virginia

Keys jingled gently while the door opened to the small house. The young man sighed while he kicked the door behind him juggling the paper bags in his arms and tossing his keys into the the little dish on the table next to the door. The young man was nothing extraordinary to look at. Mousey brown hair cut short and professional, green eyes hidden behind circular glasses that slid down his nose. He was dressed in a simple blue suit and a gun on his right hip, badge on his left. To the untrained eye, he was plain looking, but anyone that talked to him would find he had a brilliant mind. Not that anyone in this day and age would ever look at that. 

“I’m home!” he called into the dark house while he made his way into the country style kitchen putting the bags down. “Galileo!” he called making kissing noises and clicking his tongue. “Here kitty kitty, are you hungry?” He asked turning on the lights. He heard the tell-tale signs of bells and the clicking of nails on the tile floor. “Hey boy,” he cooed leaning down to pick up the small black cat. “Hey,” he cooed with a smile scratching underneath the cat’s chin. “How was your day huh? Did you catch that damn mouse in the pantry?”

“Yes and he left the carcass in your armchair,” a voice said. The young man gasped reaching for his gun at his hip pointing it at the intruder letting the cat jump down to the floor. “Easy now Mr. Cooper, I don’t mean you any harm.” The tap of the cane followed by gentle footsteps came into the kitchen. An older man with gray hair and blue eyes stood there wearing a grey suit with a pink shirt. Thick square glasses on his face. He smiled at Felix kindly and tapped his cane twice, and quietly as if from the shadows two men in black suits flanked the older man. 

“What are you doing in my house?” Felix asked firmly. 

“Just here for a friendly chat, I have an offer for you. Please?” he asked directing with his hand towards the living room. Felix eyed them carefully and holstered his gun and nodded. He went to the living room and looked at his armchair at the headless mouse that his cat lovingly placed there. He groaned and took out his handkerchief from his pocket picking it up. 

“Thanks, cat,” he groused tossing it into the rubbish bin by his desk, he’d deal with it later. Sitting in the armchair he looked at the older man sitting in the other chair still flanked by the larger men. “So you know who I am, do I have the pleasure of knowing you?”

“Dr. Simon Miller, these are my associates, Agents Washington and Nashville. Don’t worry, they’re just here as a precaution.” Galileo meowed softly and jumped on Simon’s lap purring and nuzzling the man’s scruffy chin. “He’s quite social for a cat,” Simon chuckled petting the cat gently, while the feline curled up on his lap. 

“I should’ve gotten a dog, would’ve kept you out of my house,” Felix hissed. 

“Yes, but then we never would’ve had this opportunity to talk. I have an offer for you Mr. Cooper and I hope you’ll accept it,” Simon said. 

“And if I don’t?” Felix asked. 

“Then I’d have to ask my associates to kill you, the information I’m going to reveal to you is completely top secret, a topic you’re familiar with no doubt with your business with the FBI and the government.” Felix looked at the two of the agents before looking at Simon who was cooing to his traitorous cat who looked more than content on his lap. 

“So what’s this offer?” he asked. Simon looked over his glasses and grinned brightly. 

“Tell me Mr. Cooper, do you believe in extraterrestrial life?” Simon asked. Felix blinked at him for a long moment eyes wide and mouth parting a little. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Do you believe in extraterrestrial life? The existence of alien life forms outside of our own planet?” Simon asked leaning back into the plush armchair. Felix eyed him carefully and then sighed heavily rubbing his eyes. 

“I’ll humor you old man, no, no I don’t. I’m not a fan of sci-fi, it’s all a little too far-fetched. Same goes for fantasy,” he said. 

“Yes, you’re an atheist. The file we have on hand at the headquarters tells us that much,” Simon said wiping his glasses with his glass cleaning cloth. 

“File? You have a file on me?” Felix asked sharply. 

“Well yes, it’s quite extensive. Felix Xavier Cooper, born to Matilda Cooper, father unknown. You have a twin brother Maxwell Cooper who’s studying psychology at Harvard, but you’ve been completely estranged from him since your mother’s suicide which he completely blames you for….”

“Alright! Alright! I get it your research is very complete!” the young man snapped. “So what do E.T.’s have to do with this offer?”

“Everything, it seems the organization I work for needs a negotiator to help stop an intergalactic war. You have an impeccable record my dear boy. I’ve seen you at work in Miami, and I’ve studied your other cases with great interest and I want you to join my organization.” 

Felix studied the three men for a long moment tapping his finger against the arm of his chair. “If I don’t accept this offer I’m dead right?” Simon only nodded which made Felix sigh heavily. “And if I accept this offer I’m dead to the world.”

“We’ll make it look like an accident, cover it all up,” Simon said casually.

“Typical government conspiracy,” Felix said and stood up patting his stomach. Galileo chirped jumping off Simon’s lap and jumped into Felix’s arms. “I’m taking my damn cat,” he said. 

“Naturally,” Simon said. “I have a soft spot for animals namely felines. So I take it you’re accepting the offer?” Simon asked standing up slowly with the help of Agent Washington. 

“I suppose I have no choice,” he held out his hand. “Felix Cooper reporting for duty,” he said. Simon grinned taking the younger man’s hand shaking it firmly. 

“Welcome to Division 10, Mr. Cooper. We’re very lucky to have you on the galaxy’s best and brightest.”


End file.
